The endless variety of fishing techniques has produced nothing more productive than the well-known up-down rod movement commonly called "jigging". Apparently, this action keeps the bait in motion, and thus attracts the fish. Many devices have been marketed to perform the jigging action automatically. Most of these have engaged the fish line itself with some sort of oscillating mechanism. Such an arrangement makes it necessary to disengage the line from the mechanism before the fish can be worked with the pole. A few devices have been adapted to oscillate a standard pole, which is obviously preferable. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,623,259, 3,839,810, and 4,251,939 have been noted as showing this latter type of device. This system has the added advantage of retaining the full resilience of the pole for setting the hook, which often takes place on the upward phase of the jigging movement. The present invention provides these features in a simple and reliable structure.